skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skippy Shorts (character)
Skippy Shorts is the titular protagonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is the leader of the bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Skippy is performed and voiced by Greg Harrisberg. Description Skippy lives in San Diego, California. Personality Skippy is loud, fast-talking, and generally thinks everything is pretty much stupid. He's also extremely intelligent and spunky. Biography Skippy can usually be found telling short stories, or answers fan email in his segment Ask Skippy. Extremely high-strung and perhaps even psychotic, Skippy tends to explode with rage near the end of most of his bits, yelling his infamous catchphrase "STUPID!!!" Skippy has a pet peeve about the word "LOL;" every time one of his fans sends him a letter with the over-used word, he freaks out and says, "Who the heck is LOL?!" in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] Skippy is also stalked by an old lady, who thinks she's his true love. However, Skippy doesn't take this very well and has actually beat this old woman up (he even stomped on her once in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"). He is constantly making fun of the stupid people who send him stupid letters, especially their grammar, spelling, and punctuation. English was the only class Skippy was good at in school. It kind of went to his head. Sometimes, his fans' stupidity lead him to violent acts, like threatening a guy named Nicholas, or telling another fan to dance in the middle of the freeway. Skippy has some weird hobbies, and can be found yearly at the Viking Convention. He also bathes in a bucket of Fun Water with Mr. Bubbles, his toy friend. He also ponders what a deathmatch between the Care Bears and the Seven Dwarves would entail. Many people have accused Skippy and Hillary Clinton of being the same person, but he fiercly denies the resemblence and says that "Hillary Clinton Riding on the Back of a Possum" was the most horrifying thing he has ever witnessed. One of his greatest influences and role models is Bill Cosby. Skippy is actually able to channel the spirit of Cosby and summon his "Inner Cosby", as shown in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?" When he did this, a shocked and highly impressed Finney claimed that it was the best Bill Cosby impersonation ever. Skippy is only scared of one thing in the world: Baby dolls (as revealed in the episode "Baby Doll"), and his favorite TV show is Teletubbies. Clearly, he has some issues, but he claims that he's perfect and has never made a New Year's resolution. He can also shoot lightning out of his fingers when angry (maybe he's a Jedi). He recently directed the Weird Strange Show. During that time, he made Finney wear a dress and kiss Dwayne because Shakespeare did it that way. As a puppet "]] Skippy, as a puppet, has googly eyes and has a mop of removable brown hair, making it easy for him to disguise himself (the Hillary Clinton puppet is Skippy in a suit and a blonde wig). Skippy is then technically bald with a very pointed head and messy wig, but for the most part, he is seen with his wig on. Skippy's mouth is controlled by a puppeteer, using his hand on the upper and lower jaw. Skippy's mouth is very flexible. On many occasions, he gets very surprised, or he sometimes tries to smile, and his mouth changes into many different shapes and styles. He wears a plain white shirt and red dog collars around his neck and wrists. Skippy's arms are fairly long and have a long metal-rod, controlling them (like Finney's). Trivia * Shorts is really his last name. * It is currently unknown what his middle name is, and Skippy doesn't know it. In "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name," he tried to find out what it was, but his dark ancestor was shot to death by the Cop, who thought he saw a "flying mammoth". Gallery Skippyshortsavatar.png|Skippy's avatar from his Skippyshorts channel Skippy.jpg Skipy.jpg SkippyShorts.jpg 33642 430882602130 96569397130 5506821 1869446 n.jpg 62371_430882617130_96569397130_5506822_4041188_n.jpg 60920_430882632130_96569397130_5506825_3988757_n.jpg 61599_430882702130_96569397130_5506832_2408022_n.jpg Skippy-p.png Skippyshortsaskskippy.png Skip.png SkippyFinney.png|Skippy with Finney SkippyandFInney.png Skippy-and-Finney.png Skippy-Shorts-and-Dennis-the-Dinosaur.png|Skippy with Dennis BIGpage6_blog_entry8_3.jpg.jpg 60389_430882647130_96569397130_5506828_5177458_n.jpg 62371_430882622130_96569397130_5506823_6620316_n.jpg|Skippy filming with a camera 60920_430882637130_96569397130_5506826_4787968_n.jpg 61599_430882697130_96569397130_5506831_563526_n.jpg 61018_430882677130_96569397130_5506830_513868_n.jpg 60389_430882642130_96569397130_5506827_6452723_n.jpg 6009_1148518885216_1594903994_374065_1177498_n.jpg Skippy_Shorts.png Skippy-p.jpg Skip-shorts.png 0990.png Skip-shorts_p.png 00002.png 00.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg SkippyUglyFace.png Skip2.png Skippyshorts.png 25490.jpg Skippy-face.png 0908.png Xx8.png Skippy-stupid.png 9796-3795-2393035.png HumanSkippy.png|Skippy as a human as seen in "Human Skippy!" 000000000.png HumanSkippySTUPID.png|Human Skippy shouting, "STUPID!" in "Human Skippy!" Skippy-tub.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists